


the red-eyed monster

by ensemblegays



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Gay Rights, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, ah yes jealous rei, how the fuck do i write tsumugi, i had to add the oddballs i cant write rei without them, implied ritsumao - Freeform, maorits only make a small appearance lol i couldnt not put them in ther, mostly rei's pov, oddball gossip club, pls i cant do this, tsumugi is so oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ensemblegays/pseuds/ensemblegays
Summary: Rei notices a certain someone spending more time with his unitmate, more than usual.He definitely dislikes it. (a lot)
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	the red-eyed monster

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from Shakespeare's play 'Othello' and adapted to our local vampire bastard~  
> for sora, you absolute dork i hope this makes ur day or whatever <3  
> I don't know how to write tsumugi that well right now so this might be a bit ooc. same for rei though i have a bit more experience with him  
> //  
> update while writing: this might just be a tsumu practice lol i can't write him at all

It's the end of the afternoon, and the sun slips back into the horizon as our first protagonist finally wakes up after his quite long nap. His body creeps out of his coffin, passionately made by his friend Natsume. His messy hair falls back onto his shoulders as he combs through them with his hand, opening his eyes to adjust to the light oozing from the curtains in the music room. He reaches to the side to take his phone, which he definitely still had no idea how to use. Even with only a vague idea, he opened it and scrolled through his almost nonexistant notifications in hope of seeing a message from his dear bluebird. Epic fail, mate. 

He stood up and out of his oh so comfortable makeshift bed, and strolled out of the room while covering the top of his eyes. His pupils shrunk, trying to adapt to the lights of the hallway as he tried to reach the closest entrance to the library. He can't use his phone even if his life depended on it, so why not see his lovely blue-haired idiot in person? 

He walked sleepily towards the archive room, slightly getting his hopes up more and more with every step he took. I mean, what wrong is there to it? 

Though what he saw wasn't exactly what he wanted to see. 

\-----

"Ah, Natsume-kun, put those scrolls over there, ARGH-" someone exclaimed, visibly distressed as a few books fell down on his curly head. 

"Tsumugi-niisan, I suggest you PAY more attention to your SURROUNDINGS. I've placed the scrolls AT the right place like you ORDERED me to," A red and white head approached our second protagonist, a angry and concerned look on his face. "Are you ALRIGHT?" He crouched down to take back the books the other had dropped, silently cursing. 

His hair was a bright, sunset-like red with a few strands of white here and there, while his eyes glowed a deep orange-golden hue. His irises glared a 'pay more attention or else you'll end up badly injured' look to the latter, but quickly shut and sighed. His body language was easy enough to read as both of them stood back up.

"Yes I'm okay. I think we're almost done, if you're tired I can take over the job, I'll be done before midnight," He hummed calmly while taking the books from Natsume's hands.

His glasses reflected the yellow colours of the early sunset as his eyes turned into a redder shade of beige. His smile beamed a 'please don't worry about me, I'm not worth the attention' message, and Natsume simply left it as that. He was a bit too tired to talk him out of it, especially since he hadn't said anything explicitely. 

"Not at all, I'll HELP you finish this cleaning. I don't WANT you to overwork yourself like last time. I foudn you LAYING on the ground passed OUT," He glared, taking more archives and placing them in the right shelves. 

Tsumugi wasn't wrong though; they didn't have a lot more to do, just one or two boxes of old scrolls to redirect, and throwing away the cartons they had left. 

'I see how it is..' A black-haired shadow mentally cursed, silently watching from the ajar door. A whispered 'tch' and some quiet footsteps could be hear as he walked away towards his home. He did have a weekly meeting with his fellow oddballs today, and this week was at his place, so he had to get there before everyone to prepare the room. He hoped Ritsu was home, or at Mao's house, he didn't have any time to lose. 

'I think it might be like that.. I'll have to see with Natsume later on. I hope it isn't what I think.' A swirl of emotions took over him as he walked faster towards his home. 

What was this feeling? He wanted to keep his bluebird to himself, be the only one who could ever lie his eyes on him. It wasn't quite like a need to protect or possess. A mix of the two? He was stressed at the idea of Tsumugi being unloyal. It didn't even match his personality; Tsumugi wasn't the kind of person to ever do that to someone. Unless he secretly hated Rei? He was silent about his true thoughts sometimes, especially when he knew it could hurt someone, Tsumugi hated to hurt people.

\--------

"Rei~ I have arrived with the rest of my dear oddballs!" A bright blue, long-haired man appeared at his door, almost busting it open and making a hole into the wall if it wasn't for the stopper who blocked it from happening. He walked in flamboyantly, as loud as his usual. 

Behind him came a pink short-haired, tsundere-like charming and elegant man, an ocean blue head peaking out from Shu's shoulder, along with a smaller, familiar redhead. The four of them walked into the house, directly going to the large living room Rei had prepared so many times. 

"Welcome, dearests." Rei spoke up, already pouring the four's favorite tea sorts into different cups, each with their own engravings. The five of them had ordered this same tea set from a British company, perfectly custom made for each of them. Natsume had a small golden pentagram on a black background along with a few other silver and blue designs, Wataru had an angel drawn on his cup, Shu asked for a Steampunk-themed cup and saucer, Kanata had asked for a blue cup with 'fishies' (as he called them), while Rei himself asked for a simple black and purple cup. 

"So~ What for today~?" Wataru asked, his voice still shining oh so brightly in the darkness of the Sakuma residence. 

"A little blue bird TOLD me that he had started seeing a CERTAIN someone," Natsume spoke up, making Rei almost spit out his own tea in surprise. 

"you Didn't know?" Kanata asked, an unusual questioning expression plastered on his face.

Rei's face only slightly reddened at that.

(yeah right,)

"Who has your Aoba been rumoured to go out with, then?" Shu asked, his elegancy still showing even though he was supposed to be more relaxed with his friends. Maybe they'll never see his calmer face? (He always looks so constipated, Rei noted)

"Fufu~ how interesting~ Rei, do you have any idea~?" Wataru asked smugly, knowing the answer extremely well. 

"Rei-niisan, I already KNOW it's you. Plus, don't think I didn't NOTICE you peeking from the door EARLIER. You're not that subtle." Natsume spoke. His voice sounded angry, but the five of them knew him well enough that he meant it as a small tease to his senior. After all, no one wants the wrath of the Sakuma heir. 

"It- Was I really that obvious?" He nervously spoke, embarassed. It's the first time he was like this, even though almost everyone in school knew of it. He wasn't used to showing physical affection to someone who isn't extremely close to him, closer than anyone, actually. But his feelings for that bluebird always came back to bite his ass. 

"Knew it. I respect that, of course. I've heard you walk AWAY with an angry aura. I promise I was only HELPING out. Nothing really happened, EXCEPT when Tsumugi-niisan decided to be stupid AND drop all the books on this one shelf RIGHT over his head." He chuckled at that.

"Oh." Rei stopped all motion, definitely confused now. He was really stupid to think that it might've been more. (Natsume says he's always stupid though. Probably true)

\-----

"Rei-kun, are you alright?" He asked, oblivious to everything that had happened the day before. 

"Yes yes, Tsumugi. I just missed your presence, that's all." Rei squeezed his waist a little tighter, taking in his scent as if he would never be able to take him into his arms again. 

"I noticed you've been anxious all day today.. Are you sure? Do you need anything?" He continued his small question-talk, and when he didn't get any answers, he stopped talking and simply patted the other's back lovingly. 

A few muffled mumbles could be heard from the vampire, finally looking back at the blue boy.

"I just got.. a pang of jealousy yesterday. That is all, I believe.." He mumbled quietly again. 

The other boy only chuckled lightly, always so optimistic, it ticked Rei off sometimes. How could someone with such a dark history be so light and hopeful? Eichi wasn't wrong to call him "bluebird of happiness", he thinks..

"I'm sorry Rei-kun, but remember no one will be able to replace you," he hummed happily and played with his hair. 

'Oblivious as always, huh, bluebird?' He mentally stated, taking Tsumugi high in his arms and settling on his bedroom's bed. 

Quickly noticing the sloppiness in Rei's movements, Tsumugi raised his voice for the last time, shushing Rei's mumbles while whispering a quick 'I love you' into the vampire's ear right before he finally fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> wow i can't write rei angst my mind justt straight up says "no you love him too much make him soft af instead" and look what it did to me.   
> I hate it here-
> 
> Hope you enjoyed~ <3


End file.
